


My Goffik Bestie (starring keeef)

by Anny_the_Seal



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Crack, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Like That's the Entire Thing, based off my immortal, complete and utter crack, i just took the plot and writing style of my immortal threw it into this fic and hoped it worked out, just crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_the_Seal/pseuds/Anny_the_Seal
Summary: okay like my immortal but sokeefe do you agree
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DFGDFGFDG i'm back!! this feels cursed for the first thing i've posted in like. two months but uh yeah dfkgfdkgjdfg. anyways yeah, ik this isn't my normal fandom, but me and my friend were reading my immortal and they gave me this prompt, so obviously i had to write it hsfkjsdfdsf. this is going to be written completely in the style of my immortal, and the author's notes and stuff are going to be in there. also the chapters are going to be s h o r t and may not be updated often hskjdfsf- so uh yeah!!! 
> 
> uhh hope you enjoy!!! or are scarred forever by this terrible piece of writing, either way!!!

Hi my name is Sophie Elizabeth Mis’ery Ruwen Foster and I have long dark blonde hair and eyes that look like a horse’s. I’m a vampire and also I’m goffik and today I was wearing an MCR t-shirt and shorts with fishnets under them. I had some concealer on to hide how pale I was and the bags I have under my eyes because I have insumna and I’m depressed and I had red eyeshadow on and eyeliner.

I got out of my coffin and I drank sum blood for breakfast. Then I went outside to go to a magical school I go to which is called Foxfire.

When I got there I went too go talk to my friends Biana Dex Tam Lihn and Fitz. Some prepz stared at me. I put my middle finger up at them.

I was on my way when I saw my crush Keeef.

“Hi.” I said flirtily and depressedly.

“Hi.” He said back shyly.

We walked over to the rest of our friends. We’re all goffik, so they were all wearing emo clothes like Biana was wearing a black mini and Dex had a necklace with 666 on it.

“So do you guys know about the MCR concert happening soon near us?” Biaan asked.

I squealed and said “OMFG!!!!!!!! Really?”

She nodded and said “Yeah I’m really fucking excited!”

Suddenly Keefe turned to me. “Hey.” He said He was blushing. “Do you want to go to the concert with me?”

I gasped. “Yes!”

AN: plz plz plz tell if u like it FANGS! prepz if you flame you SUK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i genuinely hope you liked it sdjkfhksjdf also please leave hate comments we will be very entertained by them


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idfk sophie talks to dekkkkk??? and uh things happen

AN: hi i hope you like the chapter. also YES I AM GOFFIK I HAVE DERPERSON also fangsss anonomus chinchici n les for helping me edit this PREPX STOP FAMMMIMMING OR dIE BY MY GOFFIK DRUGS

I walked over to Deksssssss after Keeeeeef had flortily wonked at me and had asked me to go to the concert wiff him. “AAAA GURL BESTIE DEK GUESS WHAT????” I said miserably.

“What gurl wassup?????” He said, smoking weed. I remembered my brush with FUCKING DEATH AFTER I HAD SMOKED SOME GOFFICK DRUGS AND I GOT A GOFFICK EM PENTAGRAM SCAR ON MY HAND TO DO GOFFIK DRUGS “okay so you know hopw keeeeedeef exists???? ye he ESKED ME TO GO TO THE FUCKING DERPERSON FUCKING MCR EMO FUCKING MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE CONSERT” 

“OMG bestie soph you said yes right” he said 

“OFC i did!!!!! bitch you a ho if u think i wouldn;t”

Suddenly mr forkle came into the room and said “bithces you gon come wit me”

“What the duck dudd no fuck off you prep bitch ass ho”

“BITCH COME HERe” he grabbed dekkkk and hauled him out of the room. I went after them and punched him and stabbed him and now he ded “we gptta hid the bodty” i said and so we went to the graveyard and bvuried him

AN: hoeo u like the chapter dfangs les and anonymous chinchwa for helping me also ye sophie is goffik and she ISN’T ME SHE’S HERSELF fuck off prepz


End file.
